the last of the wolf village
by Midnight-ninja-15
Summary: what happens when a girl falls in love with her sensei but it is forbiden for a student teacher relationship Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

The last of the wolf village (intro)

Name: Midnight

Age: 13

Current village: the Hidden Leaf Village

Clothes: sangos worrier closes and you all was where sunglasses and a mask like kakashi

Past: When you where 3 your village was attacked by Orochemaru (sorry if spelled wrong) when you where 4 you where taken in by the uciha clan you lived there until you where 8 when Itachi attacked the village when you where 9 you where trained by Zabuza when you where 10 Orochimaro trained you when you where 11 Itachi did but in the end they all betrayed you. For the 2 years you have lived in the Leaf Village.

Fav. Jusue: you cane change into a wolf, go invisible, heal any wound or curse mark and talk to animals.

Hair: Midnight blue

Eyes: varies depending on your mood except when you activate your midnight blue golden wolf eyes.

Length of hair: waist long

Guardians: Your guardians are 4 wolfs there names are Wolva, Night, Star, And Storm

They protect you. You meet wolva after your village was destroyed; Night you meet when Itachi attacked then you meet Star when you trained with Zabuza, you meet Storm when you where trained by Itachi.

Kekagenki: midnight blue golden wolf eyes.

People she hates: those who have betrayed her or hurt her friends

Crush: has been Kakashi since they meet

Friends: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Garaa and Konkura

Headbands: has all of them.

Extra info: she has a demon inside of her it's similar to the 9 tailed fox and Garaa's demon and she will not rest until her enemies have died a very painful death. She despises (not quite hate) Ino, Sakura and Temari

Fav songs: every time we touch, sanctuary breakaway, because of you and defying gravity.

Sleep: never because her past comes to hunt her.


	2. Chapter 2

The last of the wolf village (a Kakashi story)

You're in a class room waiting for your new sensei with an annoying blond kid an obsessive girl and an Uchia guy. Then the blond kid gets a chair and stands on it and places an eraser on top of the door.

Girl: Naruto what are you doing.

Naruto: What dos it look like I'm doing sakura.

You: Will you two shut up.

Sakura and Naruto turn to look at you

Naruto: Why don't you make me?

You: I would but I don't play games with little boys.

Naruto: Im not a little …..

You all turn when you hear the door open and the eraser fell on a guys head the guy had white spiky hair and a mask on his face.

Naruto: (laughs) I got him

Guy: My first impression is that you are all idiots.

You are all now on the school roof top

Guy: Why don't you tell me about yourselves?

Sakura: How sensai?

Guy: like your likes and dislikes your dreams

Sakura: why don't you go first so we can see how it's done?

Guy: I'm Heteke Kakashi my likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future I haven't really thought about ok now your turn he said to Naruto.

He just talks about ramen.

Sakura just talks about who she likes (doesn't mention a name but it's pretty obvious and says she hates Naruto.

Sasuke just talks about getting revenge

You this is so boring

Naruto: Hay it's your turn.

You turn towards him

You: Point?

Sakura: you have to tell your likes and dislikes.

You: my name is Midnight and that is all you need to know right now.

Kakashi that's what I thought about Naruto, and Sakura but Sasuke and Midnight are a bit interesting

Kakashi: Ok see you all tomorrow.

Start walking home Sakura runs up to you

Sakura: Isn't Sasuke hot.

You: Why are you asking me that?

Sakura: It's just a question.

You: Why would I care?

You said while you got out your key and unlocked your door

Sakura: I don't know oh I have to go home bye.

You walk in your house and see Kakashi inside

What do you want now sensai?

Kakashi: ……..

sorry that's all for today


	3. Chapter 3

The last of the wolf village (a Kakashi story)

''means thaughts

You: What?

Kakashi: I'm trying to figure some thing out

You: and what's that.

Kakashi: your last name.

At the mention of that you went quiet.

You: I don't have a last name.

Kakashi: What do you mean you don't have a last name?

You: just get out.

With that Kakashi disappears

Kakashi's Prov

Kakashi: what did she mean by that?

Ill go ask Iruka.

He goes to Iruka's and asks.

Kakashi: so you don't know any thing

Iruka: no sorry.

You're Prov

The next day you start walking to the training area 2 hour's late and arrive right before Kakashi.

Sakura & Naruto: You're late

Kakashi: sorry about that a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way.

Sakura/Naruto: LIER!

Sasuke: what are we doing today?

Kakashi gives the instructions for the tests while insulting Naruto.

Kakashi: alright start

Everyone but Naruto (because he's stupid) hid in a tree or bush.

Naruto starts to charge at Kakashi when shadows surrounded him and he disappeared.

Naruto: Hay what's the big idea!?

You: Never fight a Junín alone idiot

Naruto: I'm strong enough

You: Not yet, but if we work together with Sakura and Sasuke we will.

Naruto: I'm not working with Sasuke

With that he runs off

You: Idiot….well I better find Sakura

You find Sakura trying to find Sasuke

You: Sakura you want to work together

Sakura: No thank you

You: 2 down 1 to ask

You walk in to a clearing and see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground

You: well look who got caught

Sasuke: give's you a dirty look just help me out of hear.

You're Prov

You: alright shes

Sakura walks in at that exact moment and starts scream about Sasuke not having a body then faints.

You: (Anime sweat drop) Aright then….

Sasuke: I touched a bell but couldn't bet sensai which means I can't bet him.

You: ….. No clue what your talking about, but we should try to work together right?

Just at that second the alarm rang

Sasuke: I wasted to much time talking

Kakashi yells at everyone and gives you lunch except Naruto who's tied to a log, and says every one gets a second chance after lunch.

Naruto: I can go with out lunch believe it.

You: …………………………………… I doubt that so hear.

You give him your lunch after you cut him loose.

Sasuke: why would she give that loser her food?

Naruto: don't you need to eat midnight?

You: No...

Naruto takes a bite and the arena starts to feel with storm clouds

You: 'Hear comes the drama king…'

Kakashi: YOU…. pass

All but you: WHAT!

Kakashi: you pass

You: 'can I go now your highness'

Kakashi: yah see you tomorrow

(Next day)

You just got done with another boring mission and Naruto starts complaining to the Hokage about wanting a tougher mission.

Hokage: fine Ill give you a C ranked mission

Naruto: cool

You: who will we be escorting?

Hokage: How do you know it's an escorting mission?

You: Just because most C ranked missions are escorting missions.

Hokage: Ill bring him in, you can come in now

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Last of the wolf village (A Kakashi story)

In comes a man who you met long ago in the land of waves

Hokage: This is Tasuna

Tasuna looks at every one

Tasuna: These are my escorts 2 kids and a shrimp.

Sakura: Who's the shrimp Mr. Tasuna?

Tasuna: The blonde boy.

Naruto: I'm not a shrimp!

Sakura: wait you said 2 kids who are you referring to.

Tasuna: You and the other boy

Sakura: What about midnight?

Tasuna: Oh sorry didn't see ya there.

You: Its fine how's Iran.

Tasuna: fine so is my daughter.

You: That's good cant wait to see them again.

While this conversation was going on Sakura, Naruto, And Sasuke looked astonished.

You: what you look like you saw a ghost.

Kakashi: You know each other

You: yah

Tasuna: we meet awhile back.

Naruto: ok how bout we get ramen

You: no thanks I'm going home see ya.

With that said you walked away with Tasuna to talk.

The next day you are out of the village and are walking while Kakashi explains to Sakura why we won't run into any ninja which you doubt if what Tasuna said was true you keep walking when you spot a puddle.

You: Why is there a puddle hear when it hasn't rained for weeks

You walk a bit more when you come to a clearing and 2 ninja attack you and shredded Kakashi into 1000 different pieces

You: Sakura cover Tasuna

They split up and one goes after Naruto while the other goes after Tasuna you jump in front of Naruto and get a huge gash on your side just when you where about to kick the one in front of you Kakashi appears and takes out both ninja while he did that you covered the gash and blood with one of your many invisibility jusue

Kakashi: good job Midnight, Sakura, and Sasuke sorry Naruto I didn't know that you would freeze up like that.

Sasuke: hay Naruto

Naruto: ya

Sasuke: Not hurt are you scardy cat

Then Kakashi asks Tasuna why he lied after tending to Naruto's wound

FF

You just got off the boat and where walking when Naruto decided to throw kunini's and almost hit a white rabbit.

You: something's not right this rabbit was razed in d… EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW. to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The last of the wolf village (a Kakashi story)

You said while a huge sword came at all of you but it hit a tree and then a Junín you know all to well appeared.

You: what in HELL are you doing hear.

Guy: well what a surprise I heard there where 4 kids in the copy ninjas team but I didn't aspect one to be you.

You: You know what Zabuza you're full of your self.

Zabuza: Ya well will see.

Naruto gets so worked up that he tries to attack Zabuza but you block him.

Naruto: hay why are you stopping me.

You: think Naruto this guy is a Junín you can't take him on alone let me and Kakashi handle it.

Naruto: you are a genen as well as me so why do you get to fight him?

Zabuza: genen I thought me and your other 2 sensei's raised you to a ho….

You: (interrupting Zabuza) SHUT UP ZABUZA, oh and where's your friend

Zabuza: I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine.

You: highly unlikely Zabuza but fine just for fun

Kakashi: No midnight you are to stay with the others and help them

You: take all the fun out of it.

Kakashi lifts his hand up top his head band and uncovers his sharingun eye and then Kakashi starts to fight Zabuza until Zabuza caches him in a water prison he tells all of you to run and Naruto gives this speech with the others they go to attack him but there stopped.

You: let me try first after all he was my old sensai

Naruto: ……

Sakura: makes sense to me

Sasuke: fineI doubt she can bet him alone

You jump past Zabuza's clone and land right in front of him you try to hit him but he doges and hits you put you turn into a log and he looks around but cant find you and something starts to happen to his water prison.

You: Ha, Zabuza you disappoint me

Zabuza: what do you mean?

You: You forget whom your dealing with and in 5 seconds your water prison will be no more.

Suddenly Zabuza's water prison and all the water in the lake is gone

Kakashi: wait wasn't that….

You: Sensei just sit down an watch the show this is for all of your eyes only he he he

to be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

The last of the wolf village (a Kakashi story)

Zabuza: I'd love to stick around but I have an appointment to get to.

You: Ya run away like you did back then I think that's all you can do

Zabuza: why you little dem…

He started when kunini fly and hit him you know that his little friend saved him and then he comes out in a tracker mask and carries Zabuza off

You: well lets get going shall we

Kakashi: Y…. he starts but falls down flat on his face.

FF

(You're at Tasunas)

Tasuna: well hear we are

Daughter: Your back

Tasuna: yes…where's Iran is there's some one I want him to meet

Iran: Grandpa… who do you want me to meet

You: Yo Iran how are you

Iran: MIDNIGHT YOU'RE BACK!

Midnight: ya but Im with my team this time

Iran: cool hay im gona gather herbs for my mom wana come

Midnight: I would but I have to make sure my sensei's ok

Iran: ok

ff past the tree training

(You're at the bridge)

Tasuna: what happened?

Midnight: zabuza

Suddenly you see the mist rise and see two figures come out of it

Midnight: ah so your little friend appears finally or should I say protégée

Boy: who's this?

Midnight: An acutance or his old student before he dumped me in the land of snow for you haku but thanks to him and 2 other ass holes I know how to take care of my self

Zabuza: is that all the thanks I get

Midnight: pretty much in less you also count the time you left me half dead then you get less thanks.

Zabuza: you little nuisance

Midnight: you want to talk about a nuisance I can give you one

Zabuza: ya right you never got that down

Midnight: that my friend is wrong (evil smile)

Zabuza: she has to be bluffing

Midnight: try me then and see if im bluffing

Zabuza: so you got that jusue down

Midnight: (smirk) see Im stronger then you and the others know

Anger: Mimic See im stronger then you and the others

Zabuza: ha that's just a clone

Anger: hehehe Im so not

More next time


	7. Athors note

Sorry I am grounded so I can't update for awhile.


End file.
